In the Beginning
by anniegirl132
Summary: Sasori had never liked Orochimaru, but but is still hurt when he betrayed Akatsuki. He didn't want a new partner, especially some brat. Yet somehow he ended up with Deidara. Having to go on missions with some needy, whiny kid wasn't something Sasori wanted to be doing, yet he began to get used to it. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**. . . . .**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**I had this idea and just had to write it. But unlike most of my other stories, this one will be in 3****rd**** person. The chapters in this story will also be a little longer than the ones in my other stories. And for the purpose of this story, Deidara is only about 5 years old. And sorry for any OOCness, I try my best to keep them in character.**

**. . . . . . time skip**

**Update: Okay, so I noticed I forgot a lot of Deidara's uns at the ends of his sentences, so I fixed that.**

**. . . . . .**

"Listen, Sasori, it's been a month since Orochimaru left. It's time for you to find a new partner," Pein said.

"Yes sir," he grumbled. He was still annoyed at his ex-partner for the way he had betrayed the organization. But Pein was right, it was probably better if he found a new partner soon.

"Hmmm, why don't you go find someone from Iwa, we don't have any members from there yet," Pein suggested.

"Ok, when should I go?" Sasori asked.

"Now," he said, dismissing him.

"Yes sir," Sasori said, leaving Pein's office. Sasori was pretty annoyed now. He didn't want to have to find a new partner because then, of course, he would have to train them. And not only that, but he wouldn't be able to travel in Hiruko due to the fact that it was still broken from his last mission. But when the leader ordered you to do something you either did it or got rinneganed.

He walked to his room and packed up several of his puppet scrolls before leaving the base to head towards Iwa. As he walked down the dirt pathway, Sasori began to wonder how he was even going to convince someone to come. Pretty much all shinobi were loyal to their villages, if they weren't they would have already left.

That means he would have to convince some kid to join, which would be such a pain. Even though most of the members of Akatsuki, including Sasori, were pretty young when they joined, it didn't mean he wanted to train some brat.

He had to find a genin with skill. The person had to be a genin because unless you were at least that rank, there's no way you'd be considered an S-class criminal. They'd just be considered some villager who left.

But finding a genin with skill beyond their level was a lot harder than it sounded. When he finally found someone like that, he would have to be able to tolerate them. He would also have to explain what Akatsuki was to them and who the other members where. All in all it was quiet a pain to the puppet master, but something that he was going to have to do.

Sasori continued to walk lost in thought until the sky grew dark. He didn't want to stop, wanting to complete this mission as quickly as possible, but he couldn't see in the dark. So after going just a little bit further, he settled down for the night.

. . . . . .

After another day of travel Sasori finally made it to The Land of Earth borders. But to get to Iwa, Sasori was going to have to go over a few mountains. Unlike most other countries, the Earth Country was surrounded by a large mountain range. You had to pass that up before reaching the dense forests that surrounded all of the villages there.

Sasori began to climb the first mountain, which also happened to be one of the tallest ones. Once he got to the top he looked up at the sky. The sun was directly above him so it was about noon. If he didn't take any breaks, he would be able to get over the mountain range before nightfall.

. . . . . .

Once Sasori was about to finally get over the last mountain, he suddenly sensed several chakra presences approaching him. He counted about four of them. One was jounin and the other three genin.

_Maybe one of these kids will be good enough,_ Sasori thought, in hopes of completing his mission quickly. He waited atop the mountain he was on until the group arrived. But when they did Sasori was slightly was surprised at what he saw. All of these genin were adults, at least in their early twenties. They would have already built up loyalty for their village if they've been genin that long.

"Akatsuki! Prepare yourselves!" the jounin shouted as Sasori pulled out a puppet scroll. Sending the puppet forward, he was easily able to take out one of the unsuspecting genin. The other two genin gasped in shock and looked at their fallen comrade. Sasori took advantage of their momentary pause to defeat them.

"You monster!" the jounin shouted and charged at Sasori, a katana raised above his head.

Sasori sidestepped the attack before kicking the jounin sending him flying back, and before he had time to get up Sasori had already gotten him with his puppet. Sasori grumbled about the lost time as he continued down the mountain to the forest below.

By the time he got there, the sky had already gotten dark, and Sasori had to stop at the forest edge. He would arrive at the village by tomorrow afternoon, with at least some time to try and find his new partner. But this was all taking too long for Sasori's liking. Plus he knew there would probably be several delays where he would have to battle Iwa nin. And even when he did find a suitable partner, he or she wouldn't be able to help much considering the fact that they would only be genin level.

But that's the kind of person Pein wanted for the organization; someone who wasn't already completely and fully loyal to the village so he could make them loyal to Akatsuki. With that last thought in mind, Sasori fell asleep.

. . . . . .

Sasori woke up almost before the sun rose the next morning, wanting to get an early start. As he entered the forest he noticed something strange. Despite all of the trees, there wasn't much grass on the ground. Instead it was much like the surface as the mountains he had traveled on yesterday. The Land of Earth sure was a strange place…

After a few hours of walking, he sensed some Iwa nin again. But this time there were about five of them and they were all ANBU level. Not wanting a confrontation and yet another delay, Sasori jumped up into a nearby tree and concealed his chakra.

He waited as the ANBU passed under him when one of them suddenly stopped.

_Did they sense me? How? I'm concealing my chakra._

"What's wrong? Do you sense anything?" one of the ANBU asked the one that had turned around.

"I thought I heard something, but I can't sense anything," he replied.

"It's probably just a squirrel or something," one of the other ones stated.

"Yeah, you're probably right," the one who had stopped agreed.

"Ok, let's go," the leader said, and they all continued on their way. Sasori waited another good thirty minutes or so after they left before jumping down from the tree.

_They almost found me out, and then I would have had to spend about an hour fighting them,_ Sasori thought as he continued towards Iwa. By now he was only a few hours away, and luckily, it was only a little past noon. He continued to walk through the forest towards the village, this time with no delay thankfully.

As he entered the village, one of the ninja on guard stopped him.

"What do you need?" he asked, not seeming friendly at all.

"I'm just here to get some supplies," Sasori lied.

"Ok," he said, gesturing for Sasori to continue on into the village. Sasori wasn't really sure where to check at the moment for genin. All he could think of was walking around the village and seeing if he could find anyone.

As he was walking, he heard some commotion down the road a bit and saw a crowd gathered there. Confused, Sasori walked through the crowd until he got to the front and was surprised at what was going on.

The villagers were shouting curse words and insults at some blonde kid, no more than 4 or five years old and throwing things at him. As the kid was trying to block the projectiles, Sasori was further surprised at something he saw. The blonde had _mouths_ on his palms.

_So this kid must have some kind of kekkei genkai, maybe that's why the villagers are acting this way._

It was then that Sasori also noticed the kid was wearing a head band.

_So he's a shinobi, but by his dodging skills he's probably only genin level. Maybe he'll make a good partner…_

Now the puppet master knew that a shinobi wasn't supposed to care, and that he shouldn't feel emotions. But a small part of Sasori seemed to care, and was angry with the villagers for treating that kid this way. And apparently that part of him was stronger right now because, without thinking, he took out a few puppet scrolls and knocked out all of the villagers.

"That's so cool un!" he heard the kid shout as he ran up to him.

"Thanks for helping me un," he said smiling.

"No problem. Come on, I'll walk you home. Where do you live?" Sasori asked. He didn't know why he had said it; it was that small part of him that cared again.

But at the question the kid's whole demeanor changed and he looked at the ground with his fists balled.

"Come on kid, where do you live?" Sasori tried again.

"Nowhere un," he said, tears forming in his eyes.

"What do you mean nowhere?" Sasori asked, surprised.

"I don't live anywhere un!" the kid shouted, beginning to cry. So this kid had nowhere to go. As of now, this brat was the best person to be his partner. He was about genin level and had nowhere else to go. Besides, Sasori wanted to complete this mission quickly.

"You're coming with me," Sasori said and began to walk off. He may care, but that didn't mean he wanted to show it.

"O-ok un," he said and began to follow Sasori down the road.

"Hey brat, what's your name?" Sasori asked, briefly glancing back at him.

"Deidara un. What's your name?" he asked.

"Sasori," he answered. As they walked, Sasori went to the wall surrounding the village. He couldn't exit the village with Deidara, if he did the ninja on guard might be suspicious.

Once they reached the gate Sasori jumped on top of it, but turned around in annoyance when he didn't.

"Come on brat," he said.

"I can't un," he said.

Sighing, Sasori jumped back down and flung Deidara over his shoulder before jumping over the gate and setting him down. They then began to walk through the forest. But after about an hour, Deidara suddenly stopped.

"What is it brat?" Sasori asked.

"I'm tired un," he whined slightly.

"We're wasting time, come on," Sasori turned to leave but stopped yet again when Deidara didn't follow.

"Come on Deidara," Sasori growled, annoyed with the blonde.

"But I'm tired un," he whined again, this time sitting down.

"Fine, we'll stop for ten minutes. But then we're traveling until nightfall," Sasori said, also sitting down.

"Ok, un," he said smiling.

They waited in silence until Sasori got up and began to walk, Deidara doing the same.

"Where are we going?" Deidara asked after a while

"Akatsuki," Sasori answered.

"What's Akatsuki?"

. . . . . .

After Sasori had finished his explanation on what Akatsuki was and what they did Deidara seemed shocked. But he seemed to have accepted it and still continued to follow Sasori. So the hardest part of fully convincing the kid to come was complete.

As they walked, Sasori noticed the sun beginning to set, but he didn't want to stop yet. He wanted to get as far as possible, but after glancing back at Deidara, he knew he'd have to stop. The kid looked like he was falling asleep as he walked.

"Ok brat, were stopping for the night," Sasori said, sitting down against a nearby tree. Deidara then walked over and sat down right next to the puppet master and leaned on him.

Sasori was about to move him off when he saw that the blonde had already fallen asleep.

He just stared at him in slight annoyance briefly before settling back against the tree and going to sleep.

. . . . . .

When Sasori woke up the kid was still sleeping against him. He didn't want to wake him up, but they needed to start traveling so they could reach the Akatsuki base quickly.

"Deidara, wake up," Sasori said, nudging him slightly.

"Hmm?" he asked, only half awake rubbing his eyes.

"Come on brat, it's time to go," Sasori said, getting up.

"But I'm hungry un," he whined.

_That's right, people have to eat…_ Being a puppet, it was easy for Sasori to forget things as simple as that. Luckily he had remembered to bring some food with him.

"Fine here, eat while you walk," Sasori said, tossing a small pack of food to him.

"Ok un," he said getting up and following Sasori.

They were almost at the forest edge when Deidara stopped yet again.

"What is it now brat?" Sasori groaned.

"I have to use the bathroom un," he said.

"Fine go, just hurry up," Sasori said as Deidara ran off.

_Are kids this needy all the time?_

He had to wait another ten minutes before the blonde finally came back.

"What took you so long?" the puppet master growled.

"I saw a bird and tried to catch it," he said.

"Why?" Sasori asked, annoyed with Deidara for what felt like the millionth time. In response Deidara just shrugged. Sighing Sasori turned and began to climb the mountain but stopped as he felt a tug at his cloak sleeve and looked down to see Deidara

"What?" he snapped, probably too harshly.

"The mountain is too steep," he mumbled, giving him puppy dog eyes. Sighing he picked him up and put him on his back.

_I _can't_ believe I'm doing this…_

Once he knew that Deidara was hanging on and wouldn't fall off he began to climb the first mountain.

"Who are the other members of Akatsuki un?" Deidara asked, as Sasori climbed the mountain.

"First there's Pein, he's the leader, and his partner is Konan, the only girl in the organization. Then there's Itachi Uchiha and his partner Kisame Hoshigaki, a swordsman. Then there's Kakuzu and his partner Hidan. And Zetsu our spy and one of the newest members Tobi," he briefly explained.

"Who was you're old partner un?" Deidara asked after a while. Sasori, surprised at his question, stopped suddenly.

"You don't need to know," Sasori grumbled.

"Why not un? Did he do something wrong?" Deidara persisted.

"It's nothing, just shut up!" Sasori snapped. He knew it was probably wrong to get angry at the kid for being curious, but he was still upset over what had happened with Orochimaru. He gave a surreptitious glance back at him to see Deidara looked like he might cry.

_Why do kids have to be so sensitive? _Sasori wondered, feeling bad now.

"Sorry un," he heard Deidara mumble.

"Don't be sorry you just asked a question. _I'm _sorry," Sasori said. Sasori usually wasn't one for apologizing, but for some reason he did.

The rest of the trip over the mountains was quiet after that; neither one of them speaking until they reached the other side.

"Ok, brat get off," Sasori said, lifting him off of his back and setting him down.

"I'm hungry un," Deidara said as they began to walk.

"Again?" Sasori asked.

"Yes un," Deidara answered, giving Sasori puppy eyes again.

"Fine, eat this," Sasori said tossing him some food.

After a few more hours of travel, the sky became too dark to see so they stopped for the night. Sasori sat down against a nearby tree, Deidara doing the same before they both soon fell asleep.

The next morning, after Deidara had breakfast, they began to walk towards the base.

"When will we be there un?"

"Sometime this afternoon."

"Then I'll be a member un?"

"Not yet, first you have to be S-class."

"How do I do that un?"

"The easiest way, which is what you're going to do, is steal a kinjutsu scroll."

"From where un?"

"Iwa."

"Then why didn't we just do it while we were there un?"

"Because first Pein needs to decide whether or not you can be a member. Then I need to train you so you know enough to successfully do it," Sasori explained.

"Oohhhh… Ok un." Deidara didn't' speak again until he asked Sasori for food around lunch time. It was then that he also asked the puppet master a kind of awkward question.

"How come you never eat un?"

"I don't need to."

"Why un?" Sighing, Sasori briefly slipped off the top of his Akatsuki cloak to show Deidara the top of his puppet body. The blonde just stopped with wide eyes, his mouth slightly ajar.

"I'm a puppet, hence, I don't need to eat," Sasori explained, putting his cloak back on.

"That's so cool un!" Deidara shouted.

"Yeah, I guess so," Sasori said as they continued to walk.

"How will the leader decide if I can join or not un?" Deidara asked.

"I'm not sure. We all had to do something different to join. Some of us easier things than others," Sasori explained to the kid.

"I hope I make it un," Deidara said quietly.

"I'm sure you will," Sasori said, trying to encourage him a little. After some time, the sun began to set, and Sasori could see the Akatsuki base in the distance.

"Is that the base un?" Deidara asked when he too could see it.

"Yes brat," Sasori answered.

"Cool un," he mumbled.

_This kid sure is easily surprised…_

When they reached the base, Sasori did the necessary hand signs while Deidara watched, opening the entrance.

"Come on brat," Sasori said.

When they walked in all of the members where lounging around the living room. When they noticed Sasori back with Deidara, they all got up to see them.

"Who's the kid?" Hidan asked.

"My new partner," Sasori answered.

"Why'd you pick some toddler?" Kakuzu asked.

In answer, Sasori lifted up Deidara's hand to show everyone his palm mouth. He would never admit it to anyone, but he had felt bad for the kid when he saw him, and wanted to help.

"Hmmm, I guess that makes sense…" Kisame said.

"With training he could become a good shinobi…" Itachi muttered.

"Now he just has to meet Pein," Kakuzu muttered.

"Yeah," Sasori said, beginning to walk down the hallway with Deidara in tow. As they approached the door Sasori felt Deidara grab at his hand. Glancing down, he saw the kid looked really nervous.

"Calm down Deidara," Sasori said opening the door.

"So this is who you picked?" Pein asked when he saw Deidara.

**. . . . .**

**Okay, so here is chapter 1! Like? Love? Hate? Please review and tell me what you think, I'll really appreciate it. :)**

**Thanks for reading! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**. . . . . **

**Okay, so here is chapter 2! There may be some OOCness but I try to keep everyone as in character as I can. Also, for this chapter and future ones, I've censored Hidan. **

**And I know, late update, but again, I blame algebra, it takes a lot of studying to do good in that class. Most of my story updates will probably be late like this one but I will at least try and update at least one story about once a month. **

**And thank you so much to Anon, Midnight's Shining Star, and Winter Spirit for reviewing chapter 1, I really appreciate the support. ^_^**

**. . . . .**

"Yes sir," Sasori answered.

"Why did you pick him?" Pein asked, gesturing to Deidara. Sasori again, lifted up the blonde's hand to show him the mouth.

"Hmm, so he has a kekkei genkai…" Pein said.

"Yes sir," Sasori answered again.

"Well I trust your judgment Sasori," Pein stated.

"What's your name kid?" he asked.

"Deidara un," he said, nervously.

"Ok Deidara, for you to become a member, first you'll need to become S-class. Then you'll need to complete a mission with Sasori," Pein said.

"Ok un."

"You two may go," Pein said, gesturing for them to leave. After leaving the room, Sasori led Deidara down the hallway to their room.

"Ok brat, that's your side of the room," Sasori said, gesturing to the right side of the bedroom where there was a small bed and an empty desk.

"Ok un," Deidara said, walking over and sitting on the bed.

"When are you going to start training me un?" he asked.

"Tomorrow," Sasori answered, going over to his desk and beginning to work on one of his puppets that lay there. Getting off the bed, Deidara walked over to Sasori and watched as he worked on his puppet.

After a few more hours, Sasori briefly glanced at Deidara to see that he looked like he was about to fall asleep.

"Go to bed brat," he said, turning back to his puppet.

"Ok un," Deidara yawned, going to his side of the room and getting into bed.

"Night un…" Deidara mumbled before falling asleep.

"Goodnight brat," Sasori answered with a slight smile.

. . . . .

"Come on Deidara, time to get up," Sasori said, shaking the kid slightly.

"Already un?" he asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Yes brat, we need to start training early," Sasori explained as Deidara got out of bed.

"Ok un," he yawned, following Sasori down the hallway. After making a brief stop at the kitchen so Deidara could eat breakfast, the two left the base and began to walk down the path.

"Where are we going un?" Deidara asked, now fully awake.

"To the training area Akatsuki uses," Sasori answered. After a few more minutes of walking they arrived at a large grassy clearing.

"Wow, cool!" Deidara said, running into the field.

"It's not that much brat," Sasori said.

"They don't have any fields this big in Iwa," he muttered to himself.

"Okay, let's get started, what do you already know?" Sasori asked, walking up to stand next to Deidara.

"Only what I learned in the academy un."

"But aren't you a genin?"

"Yeah, but they never assigned me a team or a sensei un," he mumbled.

Sasori was irritated at this; he wouldn't have to teach the blonde things like what chakra was but he would have to show him chakra control and some jutsus. It wasn't much but it was still more than he would have liked to have to teach him.

"Ok brat, today you'll be climbing a tree without your hands," Sasori began.

"How am I supposed to do that un?" Deidara asked the confusion clear on his face.

"Watch," Sasori said, and going to the nearest tree, began to walk up it.

"How do you do that?" Deidara gasped.

"First, gather chakra into your feet," Sasori explained, jumping off of the tree.

"Ok un."

"Then run up the tree."

"Ok un," he said and ran towards the tree. But after only a few steps up he lost control of the chakra in his feet and fell back to the ground.

"Ouch un," he mumbled, getting back up.

"Try again," Sasori said, sitting back against a different tree. The puppet master knew this would take a while, maybe even a few days. He watched with semi-amusement as the blonde tried again and again to climb up the tree. He noticed that each time Deidara also made it at least a little bit higher up the tree.

"Come here brat," Sasori said after a while.

"What is it danna un?"

"What did you call me?" Sasori asked, slightly confused.

"danna un," Deidara said smiling.

"Fine, here," Sasori said, tossing him the food he had brought.

"Take a break."

"Ok un," he said happily, sitting down next to Sasori.

"Hey danna un, why is it so hard for me to climb a tree? You make it look easy un," Deidara asked.

"Because you're just learning about chakra control, I've been doing it for over twenty years," Sasori answered simply.

"Oh. But danna un, is there anything that will make it easier?" he asked.

"Just concentrate the chakra to your feet and don't rush it. After that you won't even have to think about it to be able to climb trees without your hands," Sasori stated.

"Ok un," Deidara said, getting up and beginning to try and climb the tree again. Sasori watched quietly, smiling slightly when he almost made it to the top. Deciding to do something while he waited, Sasori took out one of his broken puppets from its storage scroll and the tools he always carried with him and began to fix the puppet. Sasori had only just started working on the puppet when he heard Deidara call out to him.

"Hey danna un! I made it to the top!"

"Good job brat, but keep practicing," Sasori said, before going back to work on the puppet.

"Sasori danna un," he heard the blonde say.

"What brat?" he asked.

"How do I get down un?" At this Sasori mentally face palmed.

"The same way you got up there," Sasori said, turning back to the puppet he had yet to make much progress in fixing. As he worked, the puppet master soon realized that he didn't hear the sound of Deidara running up the tree. Glancing up, he really did face palm this time.

"Brat, why haven't you gotten down yet?" Sasori growled, irritated.

"What if I fall un?" he asked.

"You won't if you use chakra control."

"But danna un," he whined.

"Figure it out brat; I'm not helping you down. If you got yourself up there you should be able to get yourself down." If Deidara really did fall of course Sasori would have to help him, but he wanted Deidara to be able to do things for himself. He couldn't always be around to help him for every little task. He worked on his puppet until the sky began to get dark, but Deidara still hadn't come down.

"Come down already brat, we're going back to the base," Sasori said as he stored the now mostly fixed puppet back into its scroll. When the blonde didn't come down, Sasori glared up into the tree he was _still_ in.

"Deidara, come down now," Sasori ordered, exasperated by how far this had gone.

"I can't un," he whimpered.

"Deidara…" Sasori sighed.

"Look brat, just use your chakra control and you'll be fine."

"Okay un…" Slowly standing up, he focused his chakra to his feet before slowly making his way down the tree. "I did it!" he shouted happily, running up to his danna once he got down.

"See brat, it was easy," Sasori said, beginning to walk back to the base. Deidara had learned the tree climbing pretty quickly, but he still wasn't very good at it. Sasori just hoped he didn't have to wait this long the next day. Being the impatient puppet he was, Sasori was hoping to get all this training over with as soon as possible.

"Hey danna, am I going to have to practice tomorrow un?" Deidara asked as they walked.

"Of course brat, you took like five hours just to get down from a tree," Sasori said.

"It didn't take that long un…." He mumbled, pouting.

"Well, however long it takes, you're going to keep practicing chakra control until you can go up and down a tree without trouble. And then, we'll move on to the next thing," Sasori explained to the blonde. _Hopefully it won't take too long…._

"Okay un," he pouted slightly. He knew the brat was probably eager to learn more, but if he didn't even have chakra control down yet he couldn't do any ninjutsu, especially any that involved his kekkei genkai. And his kekkei genkai was probably one of the only reasons Pein let him join.

"Cheer up brat, you'll get it soon enough," Sasori said, giving him a small smile.

"Okay un," Deidara said, also smiling.

By the time they had reached the base, Sasori had noted that Deidara looked like he was about to fall face first into the ground asleep. Walking into the base, they went to their room.

"Alright brat, go get changed into something to sleep in and go to bed," Sasori said, walking over to his desk to begin working on his broken puppet part. He didn't need as much sleep since he was a puppet, so he usually worked on his puppets most of the night.

"But danna un, I don't have any other clothes," Deidara whined, going over to Sasori. The puppet master had forgotten about that…

"Fine, just wear this for now, we'll go get you some clothes for tomorrow," Sasori said, tossing Deidara one of his shirts.

"Okay un," Deidara said tiredly, going into the bathroom that was connected to their room and getting changed. Coming out, he went over to his bed and immediately fell asleep.

. . . . . .

"Get up brat, we're going to the village," Sasori said, already ready and just waiting for the blonde to get up. He heard muffled complaints coming from under the covers.

"Come on brat, you have to get up so we can get you some clothes," Sasori said.

But why so early un?" the blonde mumbled, stumbling out of bed.

"Because if we don't leave now Kakuzu will go crazy about us spending money; even though it isn't even his," Sasori mumbled the last part under his breath.

"Hey danna un," Deidara said, now standing next to Sasori, tugging at his cloak sleeve.

"What is it brat?"

"Do you have anything I can use to cover up my hands un?"

"Why brat?" Sasori asked. He wasn't in Iwa anymore so Sasori couldn't understand why the blonde would want to cover up his hands.

"I don't want the villagers to attack me un…" he muttered.

"Deidara, this village is different they won't hurt you," Sasori stated, kneeling down to the kid's level. In response he just got a pleading look from the kid.

"Fine brat, I'll use some bandages or something," Sasori grumbled going into the bathroom and getting said bandages. "Here brat," he said, beginning to wrap his hands up to the wrists.

"Thanks un," Deidara said happily, following Sasori out of the room and then the base. As they neared the village though, his earlier happy mood turned into a more nervous mood.

"Calm down brat, remember, this village is different," Sasori assured the kid as they entered the village. He nodded in response but still tried to hide behind Sasori as they walked through the village. The two looked at all the different shops, trying to find one that sold clothes, which was surprisingly difficult. Finally, somewhere near the edge of town, they spotted one, but it was pretty big. When they walked in Sasori almost groaned out loud at all the clothes.

Back in Suna, Granny Chiyo forced him to go shopping all the time, he hated it.

"Come on brat, let's go find you some clothes…" Sasori grumbled beginning to walk through the many clothes racks.

. . . . .

"Danna, didn't we already pass this clothes rack five times un?" Deidara asked, scrutinizing said clothing rack.

"No we didn't, you must be imagining things," Sasori said, as emotionless as ever, continuing to walk. The truth was, he had no idea where he was going.

"Are you sure un?"

"Yes."

"Excuse me, can I help you two with anything?" A store clerk asked walking up to them.

"Where are the kids clothes at?" Sasori asked.

"Just walk straight then take a left," she said smiling.

"Ok," Sasori said as they began to go to where she had directed.

"Hey un, these are girls clothes!" Deidara pouted upset. Sasori couldn't help but chuckle under his breath; the woman had thought Deidara was a girl.

"It's fine brat, the boys clothes are right over there," Sasori said, walking to the section next to the girls. "Just pick out whatever you want then come show me."

"Ok un!' he said running off.

. . . . .

"Deidara… All of those clothes look exactly the same," Sasori grumbled, looking at the small pile of clothing his partner was holding, which consisted of gray ninja pant, dark blue t-shirts, and a few black night shirts.

"Does it matter un?" he asked.

"I guess not… Now we just have to get you some shoes," Sasori said. When the two found that area Deidara picked out black sandals similar to the one's Sasori was wearing. After paying for the items, they began to walk back to the Akatsuki base.

"See brat, I told you that village was different."

"I guess so… But they thought I was a girl un!"

"So? You're not a girl."

But I don't want people to think I'm a girl un!"

"Then tell them you're not," Sasori stated. By then they had gotten to the base and went to put Deidara's clothes away.

"Now can we train un?" Deidara asked.

"No brat, it's already dinner so it's too late," he said.

"Awww un," he pouted.

"Were going to be able to train tomorrow brat, now come on, let's go get some food," Sasori said, pulling the pouting blonde behind him.

**. . . . .**

**Chapter 2 is finished! Like? Love? Hate? Please review and tell me what you thought of the chapter. I'll try to have the next chapter up within a month. And thank you for reading!**


End file.
